Plus que toi
by miku13
Summary: Quelques heures après la fin de la dernière bataille s'étant déroulée à Hogwarts, Harry va prendre conscience des vrais visages de ses amis. N'a-t-il pas droit au bonheur lui aussi ? HPDM


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Note de l'auteure : J'ai écris cette histoire il y a quelques jours. Une simple petite surprise pour ma petite étoile. J'espère que vous l'apprécierai. Je reviendrai très prochainement avec la suite de « Mon plus grand secret ».**

 **Plus que toi**

Quelques heures auparavant, une sanglante et tragique bataille se tenait aux portes de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Hogwarts. Le côté de la Lumière avait apporté la victoire mais à quel prix ? Tant de personnes avaient perdu la vie pour toucher du bout des doigts l'espoir de vivre enfin en paix. Malheureusement ils ne pourront jamais goûter à cette nouvelle liberté,de ne plus avoir peur de l'ombre derrière soi. La vie était si injuste à briser toutes nos espérances.

Il régnait une agitation tout autre que des combats dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup de familles pleuraient leurs pertes, des médicomages courraient d'un lit à un autre pour soigner les blessés. Et au centre de tout cela se trouvait le héro qui avait mis fin à cette guerre en tuant le tyran qui en était à l'origine. Ses yeux fatigués scannaient chaque corps à la recherche d'une personne précise. Il désespérait et la peur le broyait un peu plus à chaque minute, il était terrifié de trouver son corps inerte parmi les victimes de cette triste guerre.

Son examen visuel fut interrompu par une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse qui lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Harry ! Cria-t-elle. Je suis si soulagée que tu sois toujours en vie.

Elle le serra un peu plus puis avança ses lèvres vers les siennes mais le jeune homme recula et quitta son étreinte.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Maintenant que la guerre est fini, nous pouvons enfin vivre notre amour.

-Je suis désolé Ginny...

La jeune rousse ne prit pas la peine de ravaler ses larmes, elle les laissa glisser librement sur ses joues. Elle amena l'une de ses mains vers sa bouche ouverte sous le coup de la stupeur et secoua la tête comme pour effacer la phrase de Harry de son esprit.

-Non... Tu ne peux pas ! Pourquoi refuses-tu notre amour ?!

Harry recula d'un pas face au désespoir de la jeune femme. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ? Elle refusait de l'écouter et cela le déchirait de la faire souffrir mais devait-il sacrifier son bonheur pour la rendre heureuse ?

Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de reprendre la parole, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une silhouette boitillante, dont le visage était dissimulé sous le capuchon de sa longue cape noire, s'avança dans la pièce. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Harry reconnut tout de suite cette silhouette, il avait passé tant de temps à la regarder. Il se précipita vers elle et tendit les bras pour la rattraper au moment où ses jambes lâchèrent refusant de faire un pas de plus. Il souleva la silhouette et s'empressa de la déposer délicatement sur un lit vide, il appela Pomfresh pour qu'elle vienne l'examiner en constatant que la personne venait de s'évanouir.

L'infirmière de Hogwarts ne se préoccupa pas de savoir qui était cette personne, elle fit son travail, les questions seraient pour plus tard. Elle soigna donc cet inconnu sous le regard vigilant mais surtout protecteur de Harry.

Un silence pesant régna dans la Grande Salle lorsque l'infirmière abaissa le capuchon de la cape pour examiner la tête de son patient afin d'y déceler s'il avait une commotion ou non.

-Que fait-il ici ? Demanda hargneusement une voix

En voyant la baguette visant le corps endormi sur le lit, Harry se déplaça afin de protéger la personne couchée.

-Pousse toi Harry ! Ce sale Death Eater ne mérite pas d'être soigné !

-Stop Ginny ! Ce n'est pas un Death Eater alors range ta baguette.

-Non ! Et pourquoi tu le défends ?! Il faut l'emmener à Azkaban.

Harry la regarda froidement et voyant que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, la visa de sa baguette, il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal. Il lui avait promis avant de partir sur le champ de bataille et il honorera sa parole.

Une faible pression sur la manche de son pull lui fit baisser le regard.

-Il va bien ? Souffla le blessé

Harry interrogea du regard Pomfresh qui comprenant sa question muette hocha positivement la tête en lui souriant doucement. Le jeune brun sourit doucement, il vint caresser doucement la joue de son homologue allongé sur le lit.

-Il est hors danger, répondit Harry

Son homologue soupira de soulagement et lui fit un faible sourire. Harry passa ses doigts dans ses fins cheveux blonds pour le bercer.

-Harry, glapit Ginny

Elle tira Harry pour que sa main ne touche plus le jeune blond.

-Viens partons, dit-elle

-Non, je ne le laisserai pas seul.

-Mais Harry-

-Non Ginny !

De nouvelles larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune rousse et sa poigne sur le poignet de Harry se fit plus forte.

-Cette vermine ne mérite pas ton attention ! Hurla-t-elle. Il n'attend qu'une seule chose, te poignarder dans le dos comme le lâche qu'il est !

Harry s'échappa de sa poigne et son regard se fit bien plus dur. Il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps ces insultes.

-Maintenant que la guerre est finie, continua-t-elle. Nous allons enfin pouvoir fonder cette famille dont tu as toujours rêvé.

-J'ai trouvé ma propre famille.

-Que...Quoi ? Tu m'as trompé ?! Avec qui ?

À cette phrase, le meilleur ami de Harry fit son apparition tenant par la main Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte Harry ? Demanda Ron. Pourquoi tu racontes des inepties à ma sœur ?

La colère montait de plus en plus en Harry, il ne supportait plus leur jugement. Avant qu'il ne perde totalement son contrôle, une main vint se poser doucement sur son poignet et en caressa l'intérieur.

-Calme toi, Harry. Ce n'est jamais bon quand tu perds le contrôle sur ta magie.

Harry posa son regard sur lui et lui sourit tendrement. Cet homme avait toujours su comment lui faire perdre tous ses moyens mais aussi à le calmer instantanément.

-Je n'y crois...Tu m'as trompé avec cette enflure !

-Que... Tu as trompé ma sœur avec la fouine ?!

Harry inspira profondément, il n'aurait jamais pensé annoncé la nouvelle de cette façon. Il planta son regard dans celui dégoûté de Ron.

-Je n'ai jamais trompé ta sœur pour la simple raison qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

-Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Nous savons que tu voulais la protéger alors vous avez mis votre couple en pause.

-Nous n'avons jamais été en couple ! Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny et je lui ai déjà dis.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Tu avais juste peur de la perdre à cause de la guerre mais elle est finie maintenant. Vous allez pouvoir vous marier et fonder une famille.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais. J'ai déjà ma famille et je ne les abandonnerai pas !

Harry entrelaça les doigts de Draco avec les siens, maintenant que plus aucun danger ne planait au-dessus de leur tête, il voulait vivre avec sa famille.

-Ce sale Death Eater t'a lancé un sort ! Il a dû te lancer un _Imperium_ , c'est la seule explication. Quand tu auras repris tes esprits, tu te marieras avec ma sœur et tu deviendras Auror comme tu l'as toujours souhaité.

Ron visa Draco avec sa baguette et allait lui lancer un sort mais Harry fut bien plus rapide en lui envoyant un _Expelliarmus_ pour le désarmer.

-Si tu oses encore vouloir faire du mal à Draco, meilleur ami ou non je te tuerai.

-Harry, dit doucement Hermione. Cela ne peut pas être vrai. Tu as toujours haï Malfoy et il te le rendait bien. Il te menace c'est ça ? Tu peux tout nous dire, nous t'aiderons.

-Je suis parfaitement lucide ! Les sentiments peuvent changer au fil du temps et c'est ce qui s'est passé pour nous. C'est si dur à comprendre pour vous que nous soyons ensemble ?

-C'est immoral et dégoûtant, pesta Ron. Tu es le Survivant, tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de relation avec un autre homme ! C'est contre nature. Oublie le et épouse Ginny.

-Oh alors comme je suis le Survivant, je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ? Je dois être l'image parfaite de l'Élu que le Monde Magique veut voir ? Et bien, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, allez tous vous faire foutre ! J'ai rempli ma mission, j'ai tué Voldemort et le Monde Magique n'est plus sous son règne de terreur. Maintenant que tout est fini, je veux partir et mettre en arrière toutes ces années de souffrances. Je me fiche d'avoir votre approbation, que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais quitter le Monde Magique et je ne reviendrai pas.

Harry aida Draco à quitter le lit et le soutint contre lui puisqu'il était encore faible. Ce mouvement ouvrit les pans de sa cape et tous purent voir son ventre légèrement arrondi. Ils blêmirent en comprenant enfin les paroles de Harry. Le jeune blond attendait leur enfant et devait être enceint depuis un peu plus de quatre mois seulement. Hermione fit un rapide calcul mental et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

-Tu étais avec lui quand St Mungo a été attaqué ?! Tu nous as dis être avec l'un des espions de l'Ordre. Mais en réalité tu copulais avec cette enflure.

Draco regarda glacialement Hermione, il n'avait jamais pu supporter cette miss-je-sais-tout.

-Les enflures dans cette histoire, c'est vous tous ! Claqua-t-il froidement. Vous êtes prêts à détruire le bonheur de Harry juste par pur égoïsme, pour vos propres intérêts. La Belette femelle veut avoir la renommée en se mariant avec lui, Weasmoche se pavane et utilise son statut de meilleur ami du Survivant pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et toi la Miss-je-sais-tout, tu espères avoir une place haut placée au Ministère de la magie en te servant de l'excuse que tu as utilisé ton cerveau pour aider l'Élu. Et maintenant vous lui reprochait de ne pas avoir été là lors d'une attaque ? Mais vous ? Où étiez-vous ? Ah oui, suis-je bête, vous étiez terrés au QG de l'Ordre en attendant que ça finisse. Vous êtes tous des hypocrites. Si vous osez encore lui faire des reproches sur votre propre incapacité, je serai grandement ravi d'utiliser les sorts que mon père m'a appris sur vous.

À la fin de son petit monologue, un rire se fit entendre puis des lèvres vinrent sceller celles du blond dans un tendre baiser.

-J'adore quand tu t'énerves petit dragon, dit Harry

En voyant la lueur taquine dans le regard du brun, Draco secoua la tête amusé.

-Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce que tu as en tête, répondit Draco

Harry fit une moue boudeuse puis embrassa le bout du nez de Draco avant de reporter son regard sur ses amis qui avaient tous une mine dégoûtée peinte sur le visage. Ne pouvant pas se soustraire des explications à venir, il s'assit sur le lit entraînant Draco avec lui et l'installant sur ses cuisses, posant leurs mains reliées sur le ventre arrondi.

-Bien, je vais prendre le temps de vous expliquer puis nous partirons. L'été avant notre sixième année, Snape est venu me voir chez ma famille moldue. Nous avons pris un portoloin pour se rendre chez lui. Narcissa Malfoy nous y attendait, nous avons longuement parlé et elle m'a dis la raison pour laquelle elle voulait me voir. Son fils allait être forcé à devenir Death Eater la veille du départ à Hogwarts. Elle m'a donc demandé mon aide et j'ai accepté en incluant quelques conditions. J'ai donc rempli mon rôle et j'ai protégé Draco. Sa mère, comme convenu, me faisait parvenir par messages codés des informations sur Voldemort. Le jour où St Mungo a été attaqué, j'étais bien avec un espion de l'Ordre comme je vous ai dis. J'étais en présence de Narcissa et nous mettions un plan d'attaque en œuvre. Dumbledore a immédiatement été mis au courant de l'attaque et c'est pour cela qu'il y a eu que très peu de blessés. Maintenant que les explications ont eu lieu, nous allons partir.

-Attends, dit Hermione. Cela n'explique pas pourquoi ce lâche n'a pas combattu à nos côtés aujourd'hui.

-Crois-tu que j'allais laisser l'homme que j'aime et qui porte mon enfant combattre ?

-Cet enfant est-il réellement le tien ? Cracha Ginny. Tout le monde sait que Malfoy était la pute de Hogwarts, écarter les jambes ne lui posait jamais problème.

-Je n'ai écarté les jambes que pour une seule personne, répondit froidement Draco. Contrairement à toi qui a couché avec presque tout Hogwarts.

À cette phrase, Ginny leva la main prête à l'abattre sur la joue de Draco mais Harry attrapa son poignet et le serra fortement.

-Ne le touche pas !

En ayant assez, Harry se leva et sans un seul dernier regard à la Grande Salle franchit les portes, emmenant Draco avec lui. Ils venaient de tourner une page sur leur passé et ils ne le regrettaient pas une seule seconde.

* * *

 **6 ans plus tard**

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes avec quelques paillettes orages, sautillait sur le grand tapis du salon. C'était un jour très important pour elle, elle ferait ses premiers pas en tant que sorcière.

-Siria, ne cours pas partout sinon tu vas encore te faire mal.

La petite blonde arrêta de sautiller puis leva la tête et sourit en voyant son père dans l'entrée du salon. Elle courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras qu'il avait ouvert en grand pour la réceptionner. Il la souleva puis se dirigea vers une autre pièce où trois autres jeunes hommes parlaient.

Fin prêts, ils sortirent tous de la maison et traversèrent un portail invoqué qui les menèrent à leur destination. Siria ne put s'empêcher de crier d'excitation et s'extasier devant tout ce qu'elle voyait faisant rire les adultes.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école et ils surent qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

-Tu es prête mon ange ? Demanda Draco

-Oui papa !

Le blond lui sourit et vint baiser son front, son petit ange allait lui manquait cruellement pendant la journée.

-Prends soin de mon petit frère papa, continua Siria. Et si Daddy t'embête encore au lit, je t'autorise à le priver de dessert.

Harry rit à l'avertissement de sa fille, elle les avait surpris quelques jours plus tôt et Draco avait eu la bonne idée de lui dire que le brun l'embêtait alors qu'il voulait dormir. Depuis, elle surveillait de très près Harry pour ne pas qu'il fatigue Draco qui était de nouveau enceint.

-Allez file petite peste avant que je ne te prive moi aussi de dessert, dit Harry

Siria lui sourit, elle vint embrasser sur la joue chacun de ses pères ainsi que ses deux oncles puis toute enthousiaste partit rejoindre les autres enfants.

-Vous avez fais...

-... le bon choix.

Harry et Draco sourirent aux jumeaux Weasley. C'était les seules personnes qui ne les avaient pas jugé et leur avaient souhaité beaucoup de bonheur. Ils avaient gardé contact et se voyaient aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient.

Les jumeaux étaient venus en ce jour spécial, ils ne voulaient pas rater la rentrée de Siria à l'école de sorcellerie de Salem. Contrairement à Hogwarts, les sorciers et sorcières y entraient à l'âge de 6 ans puisqu'ils apprenaient une toute autre forme de magie.

Les jeunes hommes sourirent et après s'être assurés que leur fille était entre de bonnes mains repartirent avec les jumeaux.

A aucun instant ils ne regrettaient d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre ce jour-là. Ils avaient construit leur bonheur dans un autre endroit et il ne reviendraient jamais en arrière.


End file.
